Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor
Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor is a song from the ninth series dedicated to seasons. Lyrics :Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. :Changing as the seasons come and go. :Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, :Autumn winds give way to winter snow. :All the engines work the same, :Freezing snow or driving rain. :They just take it in their stride, :Boilers nearly burst with pride. :Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. :Changing as the seasons come and go. :Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, :Autumn winds give way to winter snow. :All the engines work the same, :Freezing snow or driving rain. :They just take it in their stride, :Boilers nearly burst with pride. :Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. :Changing as the seasons come and go. :Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, :Autumn winds give way to winter snow. :Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. (on Sodor) :Changing as the seasons come and go. :Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, (sunshine) :Autumn winds give way to winter snow. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Arthur * Molly * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Norramby Fishing Village * Maron * Maithwaite * Bulgy's Bridge * Bluff's Cove * Neville's Bridge * Tower Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * The Intersection * Callan Castle * The Headlands * The Lumber Mill * Norramby Beach * Tidmouth Beach * Dryaw Airfield * The Ruined Castle * Kellsthorpe Road * Shen Valley Footage Used * Don't Tell Thomas * Gordon Takes Charge * Thomas and the Circus * As Good as Gordon * Fish * Emily's Adventure * You Can Do it, Toby! * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Rainbow * Respect for Gordon * Henry and the Flagpole * Saving Edward * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Keeping Up with James * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas and the Firework Display Learning Segments * Emily Respects * What Makes Thomas Happy? * What Makes Percy Feel Better? * What Goes Where? Deleted and Edited Scenes * Emily's New Route - Emily passing Gordon and Percy watching the Hot Air Balloon. * Thomas and the Rainbow - A deleted scene of Percy passing the old castle smiling. * Keeping up with James - A deleted scene of Edward and James passing Thomas and Percy (Short Version). * Thomas and the Firework Display - An edited scene of Thomas with snow falling. * Thomas Gets it Right: ** An extended and edited scene of Gordon arriving at The Lumber Mill. ** An edited scene of Thomas going fast. ** An extended and edited scene of Thomas. * Emily's Adventure - An edited scene of Emily passing Harvey. * Unknown: ** Thomas pulling out of Bluff's Cove in the rain. ** Emily passing a field of horses. ** Toby passing Castle Loch. ** Molly passing Castle Loch. * Learning Segments: ** What Goes Where? - An edited scene of a rainbow in the sky when Thomas and Percy pass each other (Short Version). ** What Makes Percy Feel Better? - An edited scene of a sunshine and extended scene of Percy heading to the seaside. Trivia * Like The Snow Song, some of the footage from the episodes are edited with either leaves or rain effects. In Other Languages Home Media Releases AUS DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US * Tales from the Tracks DVD Boxsets * Steam Engine Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together THA * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Thai DVD) }} CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 3 Music Videos File:Everyday's a Special Day on Sodor - Music Video File:Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor - Abridged Music Video ja:すばらしいソドーとう Category:Songs